My Little Pony: Stupid Fly
by BlackBolt123
Summary: A Yelling At Cats story. Yelling At Cats discovers an irritating fly in his house. What will he do to get rid of it?


**My Little Pony: Stupid Fly**

**New OCs introduced:**

**Leaf Storm (Pegasus Mare)**

**Spark Sun (Pegasus Mare)**

**YAC fans, don't hate me for making a story about his OC. Please enjoy and review!**

Yelling At Cats, in short, Cats was just sitting in his sunny, cloudy home reading his prank book deciding on what prank to do the next day and on who. He was actually having a little trouble deciding because there was so many to choose from!

"Let's see... I could sneak into the castle and replace all of Twi's clothes with princess dresses! No... too many guards. Hmmm... I could pull prank calls on Applejack! Nah, too simple plus I've already done that. Umm... I could put cotton candy mix in Rarity's shamp-"

Cats was cut off by a buzzing in his ear. He looked to his left to see a VERY annoying fly flying around. "Stupid fly," he muttered. He decided to ignore it but the fly kept buzzing in his ear and he couldn't stay focused on his pranks. When the young unicorn stallion opened the page with his biggest pranks, the fly landed on it and kept hopping around to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!" Cats screamed. He opened a window and tried to shoo the fly out but the fly refused to go. It perched itself on top of Cats's bookshelf and looked down at him.

The stallion then levitated an black paw-shaped flyswatter towards the demon fly. "So you wanna do it the hard way huh? Well here comes Yelling At Cats!"

He attempted to swat at the fly but the fly simply flew away. Since the fly had flown away Cats instead hit the shelf knocking all of his trophies down and ripping a few of them.

Yelling At Cats didn't notice. He was focused on getting that fly. He kept chasing the fly around the room trying to hit it, but kept missing. After a few minutes of chasing that stupid fly around, it eventually found its way onto a lamp.

"Hehe, I finally got you." Cats smirked. He swung and knocked the lamp down, breaking it in the process. He smiled victoriously... until he saw the fly.

He screamed in frustration. Not only was he not able to get that stupid, annoying fly but it also seemed to be mocking Cats! He glared long and hard until he got an idea. He picked up a magazine and went to his phone.

Yelling At Cats smirked evilly as he picked up his phone and made a call. "This is Yelling At Cats, yes, I'm the rapper, and I would like to place an order for a number 15 please **(AN: If anypony can PM me saying what this has to do with a certain gold mare I will give a virtual pack of boltgum to them)**Yes please have it shipped to 175 Horn Circle. How soon can you get it here?... An hour? That's great! Thank you!" He then hung up the phone and waited by the door, all the while smirking at the fly. The fly looked at the pony in confusion.

_One Hour Later..._

Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang and Cats answered it. Outside the door was a young brown Pegasus stallion with glasses, with a large package, and a clipboard.

"Are you Yelling At Cats?"

"Yes."

"Sign here please."

"Will do."

After signing the clipboard, Cats was handed the package. He closed the door after saying thank you to the stallion. He set the package on the floor and took out what was inside. It was the Fly Trapper 2000. It shot out sticky bubble gum at 100 miles an hour trapping a fly, or any other pest, making it impossible for them to move until the stickiness wore off and for you to be able to get it out of your house.

The fly looked on in fear at the invention as Cats aimed it. It figured it was done for until he got an idea. The fly moved around in loops and it didn't stop moving. He fired. It missed the fly and hit the couch knocking it over because of the force of the impact.

Cats took 3 more shots. It hit a window, a picture frame, and the chair he was sitting in earlier. The fly flew up to the Jack-O-Chandelier. He fired more shots. It hit the hook causing the chandelier to fall and have more broken glass and pumpkins.

Cats kept firing. The fly kept moving. A bigger mess was made with every shot. After a while the fly grew tired and fell to the floor, panting. Cats smirked and aimed.

He tried to fire but nothing came out. Cats knew he only had one bubble shot left but it should have come out. He looked in the gun and the last shot hit him square in the face! The stallion groaned as the fly laughed in a high pitched voice. "**Suckas!**"

"I can't believe I, the greatest brony rapper since Mic, got outsmarted by a FLY!" Yelling At Cats threw down his headphones and his black jacket, and swore loudly. This received some other yelling from his neighbours and some cats too. Except the cats meowed.

The fly looked at Cats then the window. The fly flew to the still open window but before leaving saluted him. He smiled and saluted back. Cats then realized the big mess but decided to go wash the bubblegum off his face first.

While the rapper was in the bathroom singing "Wanted In Equestria", he didn't hear a mare, a leaf themed one to be exact, crawl in through the window and grab his prank journal. When Leaf Storm, the mare was outside, she called her friend Spark Sun.

"I have the prank journal, sire." Leaf Storm said into the phone.

Spark responded back with a "Good now we can see what pranks Cats was planning."

Leaf then broke out in fits of laughter. "Yeah and sending that fly in to distract the guy was GENIUS!"

**DONE! YES! *wipes forehead with hoof* Something I decided to write after hearing the latter's songs. Please read, review and favourite (and do try to listen to Yelling At Cats once in a while), ~Bolt out! **


End file.
